This study plans to follow body composition by serial measurements once yearly for five years, include body height, weight, and skin fold estimates of percentage body fat. Evaluate body protein stores by measurements of total protein and albumin. Assess lipid status by measurements of cholesterol and triglycerides. Evaluate caloric intake and expenditure using diet recall and exercise patterns recall.